The Power of Kamin'dir
by Kariya Halioka
Summary: Mikey finds an amulet that is led back to Kate, April's sister, and figures out he can use its great power. Passion flares and brothers get jealous and Mikey gets the power turned right back at him. Full of twists and turns that will keep you at the ed


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT how many times do I have to say that?

AN: I am slowly transferring this from one really old computer to another and so far it is thirty pages. I may or may not be cutting out the dirty parts. This fic will be updated slowly and don't worry… I know it sucks… And please tell me any mistakes!! Thanks a bunch! R&R and peace out!

Prologue

A young girl panted as she ran down the alley from the gang that was following her. She gasped as the cold air tore at her lungs and the rain numbed her skin. Grabbing her beige purse closer to her body she put on an extra burst of speed in hopes of making it to the busy street ahead. No such luck. She felt a strong hand grab her wrist and then another yank her hair.

"Where ya goin' beautiful?" he whispered in her ear his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Let me go!" she shrieked and swung her purse behind her and him in the face. Instantly she was held back by three of his goons. She glared at each of them but her gaze rested on the one grabbing her left arm.

"Rick," she hissed and glared at her former boyfriend as he looked away. "Never thought you would sink this low."

"Shut up Kate," he said as the head honcho came towards her and grabbed her purse. She glared at him as he removed things one by one but struggled as he removed a piece of metal. It was round and had an orange stone in the middle of it. Around the stone were the Egyptian symbols for earth, wind, fire, and water.

"Take anything," her red orange hair hit her three holders in the faces, "but please let me keep my fathers amulet!"

"This thing?" fatso leadman smirked and then let it slowly drop into a half open manhole. He looked down at the ground when he heard a thump and a muffled 'ow' from the opening and jumped back as the manhole cover flew up and hit Rick who had leaned over curiously. A figure in a trench coat jumped out of the manhole the amulet around his neck and took out Kate's other two holders.

"Hello," he said to the bewildered gang before they grinned wickedly and rushed him.

Kate closed her eyes to the sight of fighting and heard the sounds of someone getting beat up. When she opened her eyes the gang was sprawled out along the alley and the figure was gone. She glanced at the manhole and saw that the cover was replaced. Shaking her soaked hair out of her face she smiled and then walked out of the alley onto Broadway.

. . .

Mike took off the amulet and looked at it before sitting down. He ran his fingers over the engravings and then touched the stone but pulled his fingers away as the stone glowed a brilliant orange. While he was blinded he saw a vision.

A young boy stood on the banks of some river and tossed a stone into the water. His hand glowed orange and then rock stopped in midair and the water came up to meet it intertwining to make a strange pattern.

Mike shook his head and put the amulet around his neck and felt that strength he had when fighting that gang. He sighed and stood up. Frowning he put a hand on his back to where his shell should have been and his eyes opened wide. He held up a hand and gasped as he moved five pale fingers. He took off the amulet with one hand and watched at his hand glowed orange and then change back into a green hand with three fingers.

Michelangelo pocketed the amulet before walking towards April's apartment thinking of different lies.

. . .

Kate tilted her head upwards and let the hot water fall on her face. She shook her waist long red orange hair and touched it before smiling remembering her rescuer. She had decided that he had dirty blond hair and seemed about her age, 17. The strangest thing was that he had orange eyes. Now that she thought about it they were the same color as her amulet. The amulet! He had it around his neck.

"Thief," she muttered and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her slim form. She picked up the phone and speed dialed her sister, April O' Neal.

"Hey Ape," she said as soon as her sister picked up. "Could you file a report, my amulet has gone missing. You know dad's old one," she twirled a lock of hair around her finger and grinned at her sisters proposition. "Sure come over any time sis, love ya, bye," she hung up and then dialed the pizza parlor knowing how her sister loved pizza.

A couple minutes later the doorbell to her place rang and her sister stood outside with a teenager.

"Hope you don't mind that I brought someone," April said nervously.

"Didn't know you dated younger guys sis," Kate grinned and embraced her sister before looking into the boy's amazing orange eyes.

"You!" they both yelled and pointed at each other.

"You're the one who got attacked!" he said completely shocked.

"And you're the one who took my amulet. Give it back!" Kate held out her hand.

"He can't," April said quickly and steered them both into the living room and closed the blinds. "Ok Mike, go ahead."

"You may be alarmed at what you see," he said taking it off and he was immediately bathed in an orange light.

When Kate opened her eyes she yelped and jumped backwards away from the huge turtle.

"You… you're," she stammered and then gulped and composed herself. "You're one of those turtles who stop robberies and stuff like that."

"True," Mike grinned and then put the amulet back over his head and was bathed in the orange light again but when it dimmed a human was standing there. "This thing turns me human."

"The power of Kamin'dir," Kate whispered and turned to her sister. "Ape, I told you!"

"And now I believe you," April rubbed her temples. "Mike, this is our father's amulet. His father and back gave it to him like that. Our great-great-great-great grandfather brought it in Egypt, it was said to hold great amounts of power in that little crystal that only a chosen few are granted. You can make the light dance, you are one of those few."

"But," Mike said fingering the amulet again. "I'm just a mutant turtle."

"No one knows why the gods choose the chosen," Kate laughed at her statement and went to the door to get the pizza. "You like pizza? I take it your name is Mike."

"Do I like pizza?" Mike said acting astonished and grabbed the pizza from her and set it on the table. "Name's Michelangelo actually. Mike and Mikey are my nicknames."

"Well, Michelangelo," Kate smiled at him. "My name is Caitlyn Kamin'dir O' Neal. I liked the name of the amulet so much I chose it as my middle name at the start of high school."

"My brothers must be worried now," Mike sighed and grabbed his fifth piece of pizza. "And I wanted to stay human."

"Maybe," Kate mused and watched him go for his sixth piece, "there's a way for you to remain human. Your brothers no doubt dream of being human?"

"More than anything," Mike went for his seventh piece but his hand was hit away from April who was only on her second.

"Part of the legend of Kamin'dir is that the chosen can tap into its power and change the appearance of anything. Not an illusion, the actual appearance," Kate grabbed a piece of pizza and stared at it. "But get your brother's consent first," she looked up to see that he had put his seventh piece down and was in deep meditation. "Ape what's he doing?"

"Trying to contact Leonardo, his eldest brother, or his sensei Splinter," April said grabbing another piece. "It shouldn't take that long. One of them is always meditating by now."


End file.
